Merry Christmas, Cousin! A Sequel
by AliVal13
Summary: An epilogue/sequel into Riku and Sora's lives and their relationship. Second part to "Merry Christmas, Cousin!"
1. Visit

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Kingdom Hearts

WARNING- Homosexuality and sexual content.

RANT - This is an epilogue/sequel to "Merry Christmas, Cousin!" Just a quick look into their lives together. I've been wanting to do this idea for a while, but didn't have anything solid until now. Yaaaaay!

* * *

><p>"Riku, where are my pants?"<p>

"Will you move in?"

"I... I really do want to... But you know I can't."

"Then no pants for you."

"Riku!"

There I was; in nothing but my underwear in the middle of Riku's bedroom. My shirt and pants had gone missing this morning, and I knew I'd either have to find them (though I was absolutely certain Riku purposely hid them) or borrow/steal one of his before going home. My parents wouldn't be too pleased to know I drove home with only my underwear on. Not to mention the questions as to _why_ I was practically naked...

"You live too far away. Just move in with me..." Riku began in a soft, reasonable voice. There was some sadness there to. Then he scowled and tossed his head aside. "Or do you not want to see me more? Is only seeing me once a month enough?"

"Of course I want to see you more!" I scowled right back. "I drive five flipping hours just to see you, it'd be so much easier if we could be closer!"

"Then why not move in? My bed is big enough to fit five people, I have more then enough room. Two bathrooms, multiple rooms..."

"First of all, I do not want to know _how_ you know you can fit five people in that thing," I began with a huff, scuttling up to Riku. He was still laying in bed, glaring dangerously at the wall. I climbed over the sheets until I could plant my hands on his stomach. I could feel Riku was a little hard with morning wood beneath me when I sat my hips over his. "Second of all, room isn't the problem. And you know it."

That certainly didn't make him any happier...

"Riku, I love you."

"Sometimes I question that."

"What!" My brow was twitching, I could feel it. I cupped him by the cheeks of his face and forced his angry, green eyes to meet my annoyed blue ones. "Don't pull that crap! I love you, dammit! I'm the one questioning this, since you're being such an ass!"

"Then maybe we should break up!"

"I don't want to break up! But _you_ seem to..."

"... I don't."

Riku sighed. His hands were especially hot this morning when they took me by the wrists. He finally let his scowl disappear as he leaned forward to kiss me.

"This is just... so frustrating."

"Well," I tried to smile to cheer things up. It was a little easier to feel or at least fake "happy" after that kiss. "You shouldn't take it out on me..."

"I'm sorry, I just... I can't leave, my job has me under contract until my internship is over. That's not for another year..." Riku almost looked cute when he let his head flop back into a pillow, glaring at the ceiling now.

I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"I have a job to- "

"A grocery weekend job. You could get something better here!"

"I have friends- "

"That's what video chatting and sites like facebook are for! And you could visit them, you wouldn't even be living out of state."

"I have school- "

"You can register for online classes next term! You said it yourself twice, you only have a year left. I can tutor you in any subject if you have problems!"

"... We're also related. Technically."

"Who in our family would know? How would they find out? My parents live farther then you do and you'd be five hours away from yours."

"I've never lived on my own.. what if this.. doesn't work out?"

It was something that had nagged at me for a while. I wanted so badly to be with Riku, I did, just... I've also never had a successful relationship, never lived anywhere but with my parents or with my close friends barely a mile away from my parents, and we still had to keep certain "issues" secret. It's a lot of stress and frustration and worry to think about.

"It will." Riku said firmly, grasping my upper arms with a determined gleam in his eyes. As if to prove he really meant it, I found myself suddenly on my back. I blinked a few times to understand the sudden shock of being slammed to the bed before I realized he was on top of me, smirking down confidently. I laughed again. "Egomaniac."

"Whiny brat."

"Selfish bastard."

"Pussy."

It was funny. I was so much more comfortable just saying whatever I wanted now, where as just last Christmas I was sure anything I said would get me beaten up. The bully I feared was now the man I loved more then anything pinning me down to a fluffy bed by my hands and hips. I grinned wide at him, really feeling happy again. This was much more normal then arguing about our relationship.

"I love it when you smile..." Riku said softly, smirking a little wider. Usually when he said sweet things like that, he'd give me an honest smile and maybe kiss my nose... It was odd to see him smirking like that, like he was hiding something. He wasn't planning to...? Oh no, he was!

"... No! Riku, wait- don't- Ah!"

He forced my legs further apart with his hips, then began to grind. He had his pajama pants on and that was all, but the thin material was enough to nearly feel his heat on my own. I tried to pull my wrists out of his grip, maybe to stop him, but I wasn't trying as hard as I could have... Grinding did feel really good.

"Riku, I... I don't have time... I need... nn..."

"Move in with me..." Riku's deep voice was misting hot over my ear and his teeth were suddenly on my neck. He pushed even harder with his hips until I accidentally made a noise I'm a little ashamed of.

"No, I... I... You'll mark it...!"

"Just say you bumped into something," Riku said casually, then proceeded to stuff his mouth full of my neck.

"Riku!"

"Move in... Promise me."

"I... Ah, no, your hand!"

"I'll stop if you promise."

"I don't want you to, though..."

"Then I'll stop unless you promise."

"Ah... Too tight! Fine! I'll move in! A-As soon as my semester is over, I'll move..."

"Promise?"

"I promise..."

Riku smirked in triumph. The next thing I knew was a draft over my whole body when the air conditioning kicked in and Riku pushing his pants down.

The room swirled to black for the rest of the morning.

"Okay, is that everything?"

"Yeah..."

"... Are you sure you can't stay another day?"

I smiled, but it felt sad. This was always the part I dreaded whenever I had to leave Riku's condo. The part where I go home and listen to sad songs all the way back.

"No, but... I don't have to leave right now." I tried, but it might be a bad idea to stay any later.

"How about an early dinner first? Then you go."

"Dinner? It's three in the afternoon."

"Hence why I said 'early', you idiot."

"Snob."

"Dunce."

"Jerk."

I hugged myself to his waist and roughly pulled him in close. I pecked his lips a few times to keep him from retaliating, then playfully licked his nose.

"What's for supper?"

"You, if you keep licking me." Riku waggled his brows and it was so ridiculous I couldn't stop myself from loosening my grip. I had to anyway, he was moving into the kitchen. I followed him in and as soon as his back was turned, I was latched to his waist again and purring into his neck.

"Why aren't you this cuddly and affectionate when you're here? It's only when you're about to leave." Riku moved about the kitchen with me clinging to him. I was glad it didn't sound or seem like he minded. In truth, I'm a clingy, needy little thing desperate to hold onto him forever when I knew it would be a while until we would meet again. Some might call this pathetic or childish, but I prefer to think of it as "being cute".

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right."

Just as Riku turned the frying pan and had decided on some basic breakfast foods instead of anything virtually for dinner, there was a knock at the condo door. I let Riku go automatically at the sound, the both of us turning to stare at the entrance. It was as if the door had just appeared out of no where and neither of us had seen such a contraption before. The knock came again.

"Oh, the door..."

Riku turned the frying pan off and set the eggs he was about to crack aside. I watched him walk around me, then head to the door. I decided to stay behind the kitchen counter where I could still see him.

"Holy shit, it's my parents!" Riku called in a panic after looking through the peeping hole. He ducked over to a nearby mirror to check his hair and clothes. I did the same when it finally clicked in my head that _his parents_ were here, _at the door_... and we had left a HUGE mess in his bedroom.

"I'll get the bedroom ready- "

"Don't, just lock the door- "

"But what if they want to see your room, your mother is no nosy- "

"Fine, but be quick! Um, there's a laundry basket in the hall, take it with you!"

"By the land, why the hell are they here!"

"I'm not even going to bother asking why you said "by the land"."

"Just get the door!"

I disappeared behind Riku's bedroom door with the tall laundry basket. Luckily, it was empty except Riku's pajama pants from earlier. I could hear the door in the front open and the familiar, almost shrill cry of excitement from his mother. It caused my hands to shake and I quickly stuffed the sheets, the blanket, and even the pillow cases into the basket. I shoved them together in the basket, then covered it with a towel I had used after my shower that morning. Not much for camouflage, but hopefully it kept his mother from poking into it anyway.

Probably wouldn't.

"Who was that other voice, Riku?"

It was his mother. She must have made a bee-line for the door, since she hadn't been there even a minute and she was already marching her high heels to the door. I screamed in my head as I shoved the comforter on top of the bed, then scrambled for the pillow cases. The door knob jiggled just in time for me to stand straight beside the bed, quickly shoveling my hands through my hair just in case. There was no way to tame my hair at all, so it was more for... in case certain substances had caught in my hair.

"Sora!"

"Aunt Penelope!"

"I had no idea you had come!"

"I had no idea you were... coming!"

Both of Riku's parents were in the doorway, Riku standing a foot taller then his mother behind them. He was laughing silently and shaking his head at me.

_Not helpful, you jerk!_

"I'm so glad to see the two of you getting so close!" Penelope said as she attempted to cutely tickle my belly, but only leaving me feeling awkward and somewhat violated.

"Sora and I were about to enjoy some pre-dinner dinner before he went," Riku at last jumped in, moving to separate me and his mother. He stood before her like my shield, allowing me to secretly sigh in relief.

"Oh, what are we having?"

"We?"

"Riku, dear, it's rude to send your parents packing off to the hotel when they took so long to get here. So what will _we_ be having?"

"I haven't been shopping yet. I only have some eggs and bacon." Riku looked at me and shrugged. I shrugged back. What else could we say?

"Well, that's not an appropriate dinner for your cousin!" Penelope took Riku's hand as she spoke and tapped his wrist, then let it go. Probably the closest Riku has ever been to any form of punishment- ever.

Well, next to the one time I experimented with spanking. Bad idea with Riku the Bully.

"No, we're going out. We insist." Aunt Penelope said, but Uncle Larry didn't seem like he wanted to insist. In fact, he seemed bored and tired. However, before anyone could object, Penelope was already pushing people out the bedroom and to the entrance. "Grab your keys, dear, and lock up. We'll be taking your car."

"Mom, Sora has to- "

"Sora can stay a while longer, can't you, dear?"

"Well, I- "

"See, it's fine! Hurry now."

* * *

><p>There's more. Yay!<p> 


	2. Out to PreDinner

Okay, honestly, I wasn't expecting to turn this into a multi-chapter thing (it was only supposed to be a one-shot), but it did not write out as I expected it to. Now I have some brand new ideas for it since it has been expanded anyway that I find somewhat amusing.

ALSO, no need to tell me I made typos in the last chapter. xD When I get less lazy, I'll jump over the first chapter again and make the necessary edits for that stuff.

On my new writing program, it has the WEIRDEST auto-correct. Like I tried writing "why the hell" in one sentence, it corrected it to "by the hell"… like that makes ANY sense.

* * *

><p>"Now, isn't this nice?" Aunt Penelope beamed at us from across the table. It was, of course, some weird fancy place that I could never afford to go to on my own salary; nor would want to, as everything on the menu appears to be snails, octopus, or a weird combination of clams and lamb meat. In truth, I like most of these things, but only on sushi or tacos.<p>

Riku, whom I know finds these places common due to how he grew up, seemed concerned. He kept staring apprehensively at the chair between himself and his mother, as if it were growling threateningly at him.

"Mother…" Riku began, turning to meet her auburn eyes with one of the smiles he learned to fake so well with her. "Why is there an extra chair? I was under the impression that Mon Amour Dans Aubeonly hosts tables up to a party of four."

"Hmm?" Aunt Penelope blinked her pretty eyes at him and chuckled. "Oh, it's just a chair, Riku. You're so paranoid."

However, the tone of her voice left me curious. It seemed… almost a little _too_ innocent.

"So, Sora…" Aunt Penelope began, turning all her attention to me.

"Mother- "

"Dear, I am speaking with your cousin."

"Mother- " Riku began, a little more sternly.

"Do not take that tone with me," Aunt Penelope said kindly, then cooed as she pat her son's cheek. "We have lots of time for questions, but Sora is supposed to leave tonight. Let me talk to him, dear."

Riku sighed, and I could just tell how close he was to blowing a casket. Instead, he offered another forced smile and shrugged.

"Thank you, Riku."

My aunt turned to me and suddenly I felt like Harry Potter; a boy under an abusive microscope. Like anything I say would be the wrong answer…

And it was then I realized her name was _Penelope_ like Harry's aunt. Huh. Yet, my aunt, as snooty as she is sometimes, is far nicer. In a bad mood today I think, but nicer.

"Um… yes… Aunt Penelope?"

"I hear you're going to move in with Riku at some point."

Riku stiffened. I could feel it without even looking. It took a lot of energy not to turn to him and glare.

"So you heard."

"Yes, he told us sometime last week."

"Did he now…"

"You know, I can't understand why you'd be moving in," Aunt Penelope began, moving to take her wine glass. It was already full of something yellow and expensive. She took a quick sip, and then frowned in a special way that only ladies like my aunt can frown. "After all, Riku doesn't need a roommate. And what do you do? Work at a grocery store? You couldn't afford half the rent."

It was so odd to me how this woman was addressing me, like she was some stranger… She had a kind tone, but her words were offensive. My aunt is not like this normally… Then again, I admit I only ever knew my aunt during the holidays, and even when I was a kid it was only the holidays and summers that I ever got to see her. On top of that, I never really spent time with her, just Riku. I guess I never really got to know her very well. Still, I was completely convinced she was a loving mother who spoiled her son and a generally nice lady with some dumb blond tendencies… I just really hoped she was just in a bad mood today, I'd hate to know my aunt is really this snotty.

I looked to Riku a moment as a thought suddenly occurred to me. What if the personality Riku developed wasn't just him being an egotistical jerk by nature? What if he was this way because of his parents and not because they spoiled him? Poor guy never had a chance if she's like this all the time.

"Well," I began, feeling a little peeved when I came back to the subject. Riku told his parents I was moving in before I even agreed and now his mother was attacking me in that passive-aggressive tone of hers. I could tell the truth, but how well would an old Christian lady take to, _"It's because despite being cousins and guys, we're inlove, have sex, and want to be together all the time now"_? Yet, I couldn't think of a plausible answer and I'm _terrible_ at lying.

"I invited him to," Riku said casually after a second more of awkward silence. He looked confidently at his mother with his back straight and head held high. "I've been lonely and I don't trust strangers in my home. Sora is my beloved cousin and I felt we could use the time to become close like we used to be."

It took a lot of energy not to snicker at that explanation. I guess I'm just immature still, but it sounded oddly dirty to me.

"Lonely, hm?" Oh dear. Why did Aunt Penelope seem so pleased to hear that? She took another sip of wine, turning her eyes to the door. She smiled wide, placing a hand on Uncle Larry's arm. "Well, we can continue this in just a second. I just saw an old friend, we'd be rude not to say hello."

Uncle Larry looked less then enthused by whoever they were talking about. However, it only took a squeeze from Penelope's hand to get him to stand. He seemed to groan with the extra effort of being forced to stand up again, but didn't verbally complain. Penelope ignored whatever noises of protest he made. So once they were both on their feet, Penelope's clutch purse in a tight grip, off they went to greet whoever it was.

"… Wouldn't it be rude to interrupt their dinner?" I thought out loud, quirking a brow at them as she wriggled her tiny self and her large husband through a small crowd near the door.

Riku shrugged, watching them leave until he couldn't see them anymore.

"I'm more curious about the crowd… I've never known this place to be this popular. Successful, just… never a heavy traffic of people like that." Riku turned to look at that chair again, the one left blank between him and his mother. I saw one of his thin, silver brows slide up his forehead and his eyes narrow at it.

It was a little out place, this extra chair. It sat at the end of the marble table on one end, but there was no chair across from it at the other end. Yet, the four chairs we had occupied had a section each, as the table was divided into four marble sections. It didn't make sense to have this fifth chair here.

"So… uh… What does 'Mon Amour Dans Aube' mean anyway…?" I decided to ask Riku to somehow distract him from the chair, leaning in to whisper the question to him. I don't know why that chair was making him irritated, but the more he looked at it the more annoyed he seemed. He is kind of anal about some stuff, so it probably just bothered him that it was out of place.

Asking Riku about the restaurants's name immediately perked him up. Riku turned to me slowly, lids drooping until his beautiful green eyes seemed darker than usual. He smirked seductively, than leaned in close to blow gently into my ear. It made my skin tingle wherever his breath landed. That simple action alone made my pants feel a little restricted…

"It means… 'My Love in Dawning'," he said, than to make the matter in my pants worse, he nipped my ear.

Where are a bed and no witnesses when you need one?

"Ack!" Instead of jumping him like I would in the apartment, however, I jumped back as if he had burned me. "Riku! Your parents might be see!"

Riku just laughed, moving to take my hand in his under the table.

"Not funny…" I whispered, but I couldn't help but smile. Riku squeezed my hand and gave me a real smile in return, the one that showed his honest self and not the crap he feeds to everyone else. "Why would you do that in public? We could get caught."

"You should know by now," Riku leaned in as if he would whisper to me, but instead kissed my cheek. As he sat back up, he said, "I love you. You're mine. If I could, I'd let everyone know it."

"…. That's really sweet," and it was. "I'm still mad at you for telling them I'm moving in before I even knew for sure, though."

"I know."

"How could you be sure I'd agree anyway?"

"I knew you would eventually."

"How?"

"You love me. Duh."

Just before I could roll my eyes at him or maybe kiss him back, his parents had returned… with a young lady in tow. A somewhat familiar young lady, but I wasn't quite sure how she was familiar. I was almost certain I had never met her before. She was a beautiful girl with stunning red hair, thin, decent breasts, and a cute, yet sophisticated pink dress. In every way, she looked as if she were a model or a high class actress.

Aunt Penelope and Uncle Larry took their seats, Aunt Penelope grinning so wide I was afraid her face would break. The young lady took the mystery seat between her and Riku, offering everyone at once a polite little smile. Yet, hers seemed genuine and not just for niceties.

"Well? Don't be rude, Riku."

I looked at Riku after examining the new girl, noting immediately his jaw was tight. He lifted a hand up to rub at his temples, his other hand still holding onto mine under the tablecloth. He squeezed my hand, almost too tightly. The smile he gave to the girl was more strained then usual to.

"Hello… Kairi. Long time no see."

"Pleased to see you again, Riku."

Aunt Penelope turned me to me next, her large grin smug and superior.

"This is Riku's ex-fiance- "

"Ex-girlfriend- " Riku was quick to correct, turning to look at me. He looked scared… I've never seen Riku scared, but he was definitely panicking. I could see his eyes quickly searching my face and it suddenly struck me why he was frightened.

I smiled at him, using both my hands to warm his in a tight embrace under the table. I even brought our joined hands into my lap, trying to be as discrete as possible when I scooted closer to him. He seemed a lot less uncomfortable after that.

"_Ex-girlfriend_, then, but nearly fiancés." Penelope settled on, adjusting herself only slight to make her back more straight.

Riku sighed, turning back to the rest of the people at the table. Yet despite the tiny crowd, he still decided to press his thumb into the still lingering, slight boner I had. I nearly squeaked, but successfully held it in and lifted his hand. He started to smirk, but coughed to stop himself.

"Sora," Riku turned to me as everyone seemed to stare at us a moment. He spoke professionally to me. "This is Kairi Donovan. She's a super model, which explains the sudden rise of cameras and the crowd toward the front."

"Ah. A super model? And she's your ex?"

"Yes." Riku turned to Kairi, but didn't seem too happy to even look at her. "This is my beloved cousin, Sora. And my best friend."

_Aw… Riku._

"Well," Aunt Penelope interrupted, ruining the fuzzy feeling I was getting from Riku, "she's back in town and she just recently retired from modeling after finishing her last 1.5 million job."

"It was nothing," Kairi said with a bashful blush. That's about when I started to question my earlier judgment that she seemed like an honest person… Something about her tone was a little off.

"So," Riku said, a little snappishly, yet still coming off as sweet, "how did my dear mother come across you? I imagine you'd want to settle down in a place a little nicer then here."

"Well…" Kairi began, looking down to her hands a moment. She was idly playing with the napkin. It took a second of her peeling the linen apart and settling it into her lap, despite there being no food, before she continued, "I missed home. I actually own several residences, including a few overseas. I just thought I'd come here and visit relatives and old friends. I was at the old foreign film theater downtown when I bumped into your mother."

"Oh, the film was wonderful!" Added Aunt Penelope, "I kept telling Kairi how _perfect_ it would be for the two of you to do a film together. You're both highly attractive, young, talented youths. People would beg for more of the two of you after seeing the romance scenes."

"If it's a foreign film, there most likely would not be a romance scene," Riku pointed out, gently gliding his thumb over the curve in my pants. I let him do it this time. Petting me across what was left of the hardness was making us both feel better.

"I meant any film, not just a foreign film."

I decided to keep my mouth shut through the interrogation. It seemed to go on forever, and mostly consisted of a bunch of snide comments back and forth between Riku and his mother. Was this how they interacted? Really? I still had trouble wrapping my head around it. Riku seemed so spoiled and his mother seemed so jolly whenever I came over to visit. It's just so hard to believe you can be related and know so little about someone.

I was thankful when the waiter finally came over to ask for orders, reminding everyone this was a restaurant. I had plenty of time ignoring everyone to figure out what I wanted to order, but I was forced to wait while everyone else took the time to decide.

"You know what? I'll just have what you're having," I said to Riku, patting his arm after finally letting his hand go. I moved to stand up carefully, offering everyone a nervous chuckle. "I'll be right back. Need to see the little boy's room."

"We don't need to know why you're excusing yourself, dear. And it's not a 'little boy's room' when you're in your twenties."

The more she spoke, the more I disliked her. Aunt Penelope was a screwy old lady.

"Of course, I apologize."

Dear land was I glad to get out of there. If I could have, I would have RAN to the bathroom. The situation could be worse, I suppose, but that endless feeling of awkward and "everything you do will never be good enough" was killing me.

Is this what Riku dealt with all his life? I have no idea how he didn't go insane! And what's with his ex, Kairi? She seems nice enough, but why was she here? And how did Riku's mother invite a super model to a last minute dinner, retired or not?

"Ugh, whatever… Riku is going to owe me so big after this…" I grumbled to myself as I began to wash my hands. I didn't really need to use the facilities; I just wanted to get away for a second.

There wasn't a bathroom valet or whatever they're usually called giving out towels, despite the fancy. No one else but me here. I rather appreciated that since I really wanted to wash my face down with some cool water, and I didn't feel like more judgment. The door opened as I splashed my face and my wish not to have strangers at least looking down at me for "misbehaving in the bathroom" seemed thwarted. I had assumed the person who walked into the bathroom and quickly shut the door was just another customer.

"Hey, Sora."

Apparently, I was wrong. I turned to look at who addressed me with some water still in my eyes.

"Kairi?"

Kairi chuckled. I heard the lock turn.

"… This is the men's room."

"I thought it was the "little boy's room"?" Kairi replied playfully, swinging her hips in a certain way that I'm sure would send most men into a frenzy. She had her practiced bedroom eyes on and her hands behind her back so her breasts would extend out further.

"Either way, unless you have the parts you aren't supposed to be in here."

"I have the right parts for the job I'm thinking of."

That made me quirk a brow. A job? In the bathroom? What could she possibly want to do in- oh no.

"I need to get back to the table."

I tried going around her, but she body blocked me. Instead, I just backed up from her until there was a good three feet of space… which she kept trying to shorten.

"What's your hurry? Riku is busy arguing with his mother, his father is dead asleep at the table… No one will notice if we're gone, say, an hour or so…"

I've heard that suggestive tone from only one other person; Riku. And somehow, it was the sexiest tone someone could use coming out of his mouth, but Kairi's? It creeped me out. A lot.

"I don't think that would be very polite."

"No need to use such a formal tone."

My back hit the wall at last, but I tried to look as confident as possible. Like I wasn't some poor weakling trying to keep away from the girl full of cooties. She finally stopped walking forward when she was only a foot away from me, which was far too close for comfort.

"Want to see something… really good?" She asked suggestively, batting her purplish eyes. What color could I say they were? They were basically purple. Was that even natural?

"I just really want to get back to the table, please."

"Hm," Kairi sighed, giving me a sad, but almost mocking disappointment kind of look. "Too bad. This night could have been fun…"

"What do you mean?"

Kairi rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. She tilted her whole body over one hip and frowned at me.

"What did you think? This whole dinner bullshit? I have no idea why you're here, though, but I was _almost_ thankful."

"… Dinner bull? This was a last minute thing."

"Last minute?"

"Yeah, I mean, if Riku had the right groceries we would have eaten in."

"Was it his mother who suggested eating out?"

"Yes."

"She knows as well as I do that Riku's place is never well stocked with food. There was a ninety percent chance he would only have something minimal around."

"So wait… She planned this?" It did make more sense now, at least. I was suddenly cursing Riku for being too lazy to grocery shop. If I did move in, I would make sure for the rest of our days that the fridge and cabinets are always full.

"Yes, of course she did!" Kairi snapped. All thoughts that this girl might be sweet just flew out the window. So she really was just an actress at heart.

"Why?"

"She was hoping to get us back together, I guess… I didn't know he was going to be here, but I should have I suppose." Kairi shrugged. "Back in the day when we dated… His mother _adored_ me. I can see why she would want me back in the fold, I am a great catch."

… That bitch. Well, then again, I guess I can't technically be mad at Aunt Penelope. It isn't as if she knew Riku was taken or anything. But still. She is the type of woman who would be concerned about her adult son not settling down and then try to decide his mate for him.

I couldn't help but scowl. I was thinking about possibly leaving the whole dinner behind and leaving Riku to suffer alone…

Not anymore.

_He's mine and I'll be damned if his interfering, Christian fanatical mother is going to change that! Riku is _mine_!_

"I see." That at least sounded far calmer then I felt, and far more mature then the possessive whining in my head.

"You're cute when you're angry to." Kairi said suddenly, giggling to herself. "Yet… why you're angry seems to elude me."

"He's my best friend and my close cousin." I explained quickly, somehow not tumbling over my own words as I usually would when nervous. I moved to walk around her. "And I don't like people trying to manipulate him."

"How sweet, I guess."

"Yep."

I was nearly to the door when Kairi called my name again. I decided to be nice and turn to see what she wanted, pausing just before the door was opened.

"Are you sure?" She asked with a little pleading whine, and then lowered the top of her pink, strapless gown. Her breasts popped out, a good size larger than the dress would indicate. The bathroom was cold, so they were round, firm, and the nipples hard. Milky-white, perfect bulbs that any man would love to fondle and tease and other women would wish they could have…

I nearly lost my lunch.

"I'm sure!" I said firmly, putting a hand to my mouth as I let myself out. I had to swallow a few times to keep anything from coming up.

Once I somehow made my way back to the table, I sat down as calmly and normally as possible. I sighed, not sure if I'd be able to eat now.

"Sora?" Riku asked, turning to me and leaning in a little. "You seem pale. Do you feel okay?"

I shrugged. Perhaps I'll tell him later… when we're far away from Kairi so he can't attempt to kill her in front of a bunch of rich people.

* * *

><p>One more chapter left and this whole thing is done. No more sequels, no prequels, no nuffin'. So I hope this is enjoyed.<p>

Read, review, no flames.


	3. The End

I do realize that the last chapter had a lot of typos and errors. xD When I get less lazy, I will go back and correct those things. In the meantime, I hope everyone continues to enjoy the fic!

This is the last chapter for the sequel! After this, there will be no more Christmas Cousin.

* * *

><p>"You know," Aunt Penelope began, with a broad smile on her face. She had her hands in her lap as she sat in the front passenger seat beside Riku. "I think that dinner went very well."<p>

"I suppose," Riku replied in a less than enthused tone of voice.

I looked into the rear-view mirror at him, offering as comforting a smile as I could… He saw me looking at him through the mirror and smirked. Only for a second, though, before his eyes were back on the road and he was frowning again.

"Kairi is such a sweet girl," Penelope continued, looking out the window a moment, "she's so talented and pretty. Why, I think she gets even more beautiful every time I see her."

Aunt Penelope turned from the window to stare at her son again, beaming at him as if he were the biggest diamond ever mined. She gently patted his arm, giving it a playful squeeze.

"Isn't she, dear?"

"Mother, I'm driving."

"Oh, poo, there's not even traffic. Isn't Kairi pretty?" Aunt Penelope turned to me, losing some of her cheer and giving me a more arrogant stare. "You think she's pretty, right, Sora? I suppose you could never swing a girl like her, though."

"Not my type," I said politely, turning to my own window. It took a lot of energy not to pout or scowl at her.

"Oh? Beautiful and successful isn't your type? Then what is?"

"Leave Sora alone, mother."

"It's a perfectly innocent question- "

"Said in a perfectly insulting way."

"Oh, Riku," Aunt Penelope giggled, as if Riku were too dumb to see what she was really doing, "I wasn't being insulting!"

"Mother, you just said Sora isn't good enough for Kairi. You don't think that is insulting?"

"Not at all! Just a casual fact."

"Mother, be nice."

"Oh shush, I am being nice," Aunt Penelope turned to me again. I was really growing to easily hate that smug little smile of hers. "Well? Your type?"

"I prefer someone who loves the people around them more than money or looks," I said quite honestly. "Someone who sees the potential in others versus purposely looking for faults, and certainly would never attempt to shove in someone else's face how much their life is not quite as good as someone else's. Someone pleasant to be around."

I turned to look straight at my aunt. Her lips were pursed until they were thin and white. That answer certainly didn't make her happy.

"Good answer," Riku said from the seat, nodding his head.

"Well, I think Kairi is all those things and beautiful and successful," Aunt Penelope turned to Riku, grinning like a little girl at him. "She's perfect for Riku."

"I don't think so."

"Oh, you two were so young when you had those silly problems. If you had just discussed them- "

"She cheated on me with three men. At once."

"That was so long ago! You should learn not to hold grudges."

I couldn't help but gape at my aunt. Kairi had a foursome behind Riku's back? That's disgusting and terrible at once! And she wanted this girl to be with Riku? I turned away from her so she wouldn't see me grinding my teeth together. My hands gripped my jeans tight until I was sure they would tear if I pulled on them.

_He's mine. I would never cheat on him! Even more reason we belong together._

"You two just look so great side by side. Like when you went to the prom?" Aunt Penelope sighed dreamily. "It was like a prince and a princess…"

"For the last time, mother… No. I do not like and will never like Kairi. Ever," Riku said it so firmly that he almost sounded like he was growling. His knuckles were turning white on the wheel. Yet, he smiled and stayed polite.

I think Aunt Penelope realized she was annoying him since she took her hand off his arm and back into her lap.

"Alright. Well, perhaps you would prefer someone like Namine- "

"No."

"Aeris?"

"No."

"Yuffie is quite the pistol- "

"No! Mother, quit it! I will date who I decide to date and right now I'm not concerned about having a girlfriend."

"Alright, alright! No need to have a hissy fit."

I felt so bad for Riku right then. He rolled his eyes and gave a long sigh to get his shoulders to relax. Yet, it was still awkward in the car and poor Riku was still stiff all over. Once we arrived back at the condo, his mother had attempted to let herself in- only to have Riku shut and lock the door on her once he and I were back inside.

I don't know if that made her mad, as I didn't hear anything out of Aunt Penelope after that, but I can't imagine it made her very happy.

Riku was already walking to his bedroom, running a hand through his hair. I decided to check the peephole and make sure Aunt Penelope and Uncle Larry were gone first before following after him. Even if they were outside the door, I still felt awkward about walking to Riku's bedroom knowing they were so close.

"Well… That was… interesting," I tried, knowing Riku was probably still angry.

Riku stopped just before the bed, turning to sit down on the edge. He lifted his hands out to me and I automatically walked right into them. I smiled when he moved to gently grip my hips, looking up at me with a soft frown.

"What is it, Riku?"

"… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not defending you against her better. For her behavior…"

I sighed, running my hands through his hair. I gently played with every silver strand, even scratched his head just under the nape of his neck. His head bowed down until his forehead was on my stomach.

"That feels good, Sora."

"It's fine… about your mother, I mean," I smiled when I could hear him groaning gently from the scratching, "I didn't expect her to be very pleasant after that first snide remark. I never really knew she was like that."

"She's usually not. Honestly."

"How is she normally?"

"She's kind… affectionate… a little snobby, yes, but she adores me."

"Heh, I know about that part."

Riku finally looked up, at last smiling the way he only smiles at me. I could feel him gripping my jacket, forcing me into his lap. He hugged my waist and I kissed him in return.

"Are you in a good mood now, Riku?"

"Yes. Mostly."

"Oh, good, because I have good news… and bad news."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…" I wasn't entirely sure I should tell him, but I felt like I was lying to him if I didn't. So, I took a nice, deep breath and offered him a sheepish smile. "Kairi… followed me into the bathroom."

Riku blinked.

"She… followed you?"

"Yeah… and, uh," I hugged his neck and kissed his cheek and ear, "she flashed me. Full boob."

"What!"

"If I never knew I was gay before, I knew it right then. I almost threw up."

Riku shook his head, chuckling at me… But he didn't seem too happy. He gripped me tighter; enough so that I was glued into his torso. He stared up at me with a frown and narrowed eyes.

"Did she touch you? Grab you? Anything?"

"No," I tried to wiggle around to get more comfortable, but it didn't work. Riku was not relenting on that grip at all. "She tried offering sex, but I told her there was no way."

"She hit on you! That… that little slut!"

"Calm down, nothing happened… I just thought I should tell you," I tried scratching at the nape of his neck again, but he only shook his head to make me stop. "I didn't want to have any secrets from you."

"Nothing happened?"

"Nothing. She didn't even get close enough to grab me."

"…" Riku sighed and let his head plop into my shoulder. The hug loosened, but only somewhat. "I should have known…"

"Known she'd follow me into the bathroom?"

"Yeah. Or something. She kept… staring at you… and asking my mother about you when you left."

"Is that why Aunt Penelope was being all crazy and mean during the drive home?"

"I guess her fears were right," Riku said, and then began to growl low in his throat. He hugged me tight like before again and I sighed as I was nearly suffocated by his jealousy. Literally. "I should have gone with you! Or gone to the bathroom when she left! Dirty little…"

"You know," I began again, slowly kissing down the side of his face, "I don't see what you saw in her. She doesn't seem to be your type…"

"My mother," he said simply, moving to fall back across the bed. I went with him, now hugged a little too tight to his stomach. "She made arrangements behind my back in high school to have us date. In truth, we never even technically _dated_. I can't even say she was my girlfriend, but instead the crazy girl my mom picked out and made me hang out with."

"Go on."

"Well, I just went with the flow… I didn't find out until last year I was adopted, so… so I thought…" Riku blushed a light pink, biting his lip. I waited patiently for him to continue, giving the tip of his nose a quick kiss. He smiled, "I thought we were related. I thought my feelings were odd and something was wrong with me. So I just let it happen."

That was a little surprising to hear. He had feelings for me when we were in high school? That soon? Oh wait, he would have been in high school without me, since he graduated when he was thirteen. That means… he loved me when we were very young.

"Didn't you graduate high school super early, though?"

"I did. It was my senior year and Kairi was also on the accelerated learning scale. I was in a class of advanced students."

"Ah."

I grinned down at him. It was hard to look away from his sparkling aqua eyes, especially now that I knew he loved me for so long. I leaned in and kissed him gently, but only for a few, slow seconds.

"I love you to, Riku. I think you're wonderful and I love you so much."

"I'm glad."

I laid down over Riku, getting comfortable. It was easy to be comfortable on top or below Riku. It just felt so natural, so right; like we were made for this. No one was meant to be here with Riku but me.

"So, the good news? Or is loving me the good news?" Riku rubbed my back, turning his head to look at me.

"Ah yes," I adjusted again, but only so my face could hide into his neck. "I want to stay the night."

"What about the classes you have tomorrow?"

"I can live one day without school… I have all A's so I'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes… very sure," I sighed, slowly closing my eyes. It was warm right here and hard to stay awake.

We laid there a while in silence. He rubbed my back, I breathed into his neck, and we both just enjoyed being there together. After a few minutes, however, a question began to nag at me.

"When I move in… How are we going to keep this secret? I want to be with you, but they are bound to find out."

"Let them, then," Riku kissed my shoulder as he spoke. "I'd sooner tell everyone about us and be disowned, lose my job, lose this condo, and start from scratch in another state or country then lose you."

"… Thank you…"

I was certain my parents would not disown me, and maybe they would even technically adopt Riku in. Unlike most of the family, they weren't as insane about the Christian faith so being gay wouldn't be a problem… How they would take me being with my _cousin_, however, was a different thing all together. It didn't matter, though. If this was found out, if it wasn't; the only thing that mattered in the end was we were together.

No matter where I go or what may come, I would always be home with Riku.

* * *

><p>The end.~<p> 


End file.
